


There Is No Such Thing As Oversleeping

by GrimSister21



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mother Hen Hawke, Schmoop, Sleep, Worried Hawke, cute sleepy Fenris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimSister21/pseuds/GrimSister21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke notices that Fenris has been oversleeping lately.<br/>Based on <a href="http://storybookhawke.tumblr.com/post/117855280663/when-hawke-and-fenris-begin-living-with-each-other">this prompt</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is No Such Thing As Oversleeping

Fenris was oversleeping.

Hawke didn’t notice it at first. After all, who doesn't like to sleep in on free days? But lately it has become a tad ridiculous.

It began on one of the days they had nothing planned. Hawke woke up at mid morning, as usual, slipping down stairs to grab some of the delicious breakfast Orana made them. He answered some letters (one from Carver, two jobs, and a ‘thank you’ note from Cullan.), and after a little reading , playing with Bark Spawn and Sandal and listening to Orana practicing the lute, he noticed it was nearly mid afternoon.

And Fenris hasn't woken up yet.

Worried, Hawke raced up to his room. His companion was still bundled in the sheets and blankets, naked from the love they made last night and, well, still asleep.

Hawke could have just stayed there and watch him sleep into oblivion if he wasn't so worried.

"Fenris," he shook the elf gently. "My love, wake up."

Fenris didn’t respond.

“Fenris, are you feeling well?” Hawke’s heart began to race as panic took over. “Fenris? Please wake up, my love.”

"Goaway." Fenris mumbled, cuddling deeper in his soft little chrysalis. "'m sleepin'."

"Fenris, it's nearly three o'clock."

Fenris let out a frustrated growl. The kind that Hawke would have found terribly sexy if he wasn’t so worried. He stretched gracefully from his cocoon of blankets, looking rather sleepy. And absolutely adorable.

Hawke tried to mask his worry with a smile, running his fingers on the elf’s bare stomach. Fenris let out a content hum and rubbed his eyes. “‘m up, I’m up,” He grumbled.

“Good,” Hawke kissed his forehead, trying (and most likely failing) to mask his concern. “Ready for breakfast? Or lunch, in your case?”

It has been going on for a while. Hawke often found Fenris taking catnaps on the desk, his own writing was mirrored on his ink- smeared cheeks. Or napping in front of the fireplace, with BarkSpawn guarding him from intruders and whomever will be brave enough to disturb the elf's sleep. truth be told, he was napping all of the time, sleeping in on days they had no important plans (Hawke had taken to waking him up in mid morning with a breakfast tray full of goods). Or taking little slumbers on the window seat, sunbathing in a warm puddle of light with a forgotten book on his lap or tossed at his side.

And Hawke knew Fenris hated when he pretended to be a mother hen.

So He wasn't worried.

Nope.

Not one bit.

"I don't understand it!" he spat out in Varric's suite, two weeks later. "If there's something wrong, why won't he tell me?!" He caught Fenris using Bark Spawn as a pillow for one of his many catnaps. While this was teeth rotting cute, Hawke’s concern began to grow even farther. He was now pacing in front of the dwarf, who was busy with his contacts, and Anders, who was sitting in a chair with the backrest pressed against his chest.

“Maybe it’s nothing. Maybe he just doesn’t want you to worry,” said Varric, nose stuck in his one of his checkbooks.

“That, or it could be the Lyrium marking,” Anders pointed out.

“I know! That's what’s freaking me out! And I can’t let him know that I’m worried because I just know he’ll give me that ‘Garrett No’ look!” Hawke was doing his best not to freak out. Needless to say, he was doing a very poor job.

“Way to calm him down, Blondie,” mumbled Varric.

“WHAT?! It was just a suggestion!” Anders looked offended. “I could check if anything’s wrong. Or show you how to examine him yourself.”

“Because THAT’S gonna end well.”

“Shut up, Varric! I’m trying to help!”

“No, wait, he has a point,” Hawke cut the argument in its bud. “No offence, Anders, but Fenris hates you."

“I blame the constant preaching,” mumbled Varric in a not-so-hushed tone.

“Fine!” Anders went stomping from the room. “But if that stubborn elf turns out to have cholera, don’t come to me begging to heal him.” He slammed the suite’s door unceremoniously.

They both stared at the door, processing the healer's outburst.

“He doesn’t have cholera, does he?” Hawke gave Varric a terrified look.

“Nah,” The dwarf waved him off, returning to his checkbook. “Cholera comes in plagues. He’s most likely safe.”

-

Hawke spent the past week’s mornings staring at the ceiling of his bedroom, Fenris sound asleep across his chest and Bark Spawn cuddled at his feet. He kept wondering why the elf has been oversleeping. After a quick questioning at Gamlen’s little hovel of a home, Hawke as relieved to discover that the chances Fenris has cholera are slim to none. He wasn't feverish, didn't sweat or puke or drink any bad water, so that was good. But left only a few other possibilities to the problem at hand. He kept one hand in Fenris’ soft hair as he tried to figure a way that Anders could examine the elf without Fenris actually discovering he’s being examined or trying to kill the mage. So far all of his ideas seemed childish, stupid or both. He let out a soft sigh and kissed the elf’s brow. “What am I ever gonna do with you?” he whispered into Fenris’ ear.

“A few ideas come to mind,” the elf mumbled in a voice hoarse from sleep, nuzzling Hawke’s jawline as he settled into a comfortable position.

“oh! You’re awake!” Hawke couldn’t help but feel surprised. “I’ll mark my calendar.” He remarked, trying to mask it. Not his best cover up so far. 

“Very funny.” His companion yawned and smiled, eyes still shut.

“Did I wake you?”

“Not really."

They laid together in silence for a while. "I've noticed you seemed worrisome as of late." 

“Ah.” He felt a flutter of guilt spreading.

“Is there anything wrong?” Two sleep-dazed green eyes looked at him, questioning.

Hawke caressed Fenris’ snow-white hair and allowed himself to marvel his lover before turning down the possibility to lie to him. “I… I’m just concerned about you, I guess,”

“Hum?”

“Mostly because you’ve been sleeping a lot lately. I didn’t want to bother you about it, and I know you don’t want me to worry, but I can’t help it. If you’ll just let Anders, or any other healer, take a look at you, I might be calmer.” A smile began to dance on the elf’s lips.

“If it’s the markings, we can travel to Tevinter. Maybe someone there can -Umph!” Before he knew it, a tattooed finger pad had been pressed gently and firmly to Hawke’s lips. Fenris smiled at him, looking as if Hawke just gave him the world on a silver platter.

“There’s nothing with me, Hawke.” he chuckled. "And while your concern is appreciated, there is no need for you to travel all the way to Tevinter to cure a non-existing disease." 

“But-” Hawke tried to protest against the finger. He kissed it to try and distract Fenris by kissing the marked knuckles. “You’ve been oversleeping.”

“Of course,” Fenris smiled, cupping his bearded cheek. Hawke leaned into the touch, covering the small marked hand with his big palm. “I’ve never had the luxury of peaceful sleep, nor the benefit of sleeping in. I suppose I am still getting used to it.”

“Ah.” Now Hawke felt rather stupid for not asking before. “And… It has nothing to do with your markings?”

Another chuckle.“Not that I’m aware of. Though I do appreciate you willing to travel through all of Thedas just for me.” He combed his fingers through Hawke hair in lazy strokes.

“Oh…” Hawke felt even more foolish now. If that was even possible. “That… that’s good.”

"But..." A sly smile made its way to Fenris’ handsome features, “I might be persuaded to do something else at this hour.”

“Oh, I can be _very_ persuasive.”

 


End file.
